At the present time, there are many nutritional compositions that are to be consumed especially before or during athletic activities. These shall especially serve to improve the performance capability or to supply important nutritional components. These nutritional compositions mostly consist of an aqueous drinking solution and a solid or powder-form nutritional supplement substance, that are admixed with one another and consumed in a drinking container. Especially with regard to isotonic nutritional compositions, there are also already isotonic finished prepared drinks or beverages, for which the beverage bottler has already added the powder-form isotonic supplement substances to an aqueous solution, and which can be consumed on the spot as a finished prepared beverage from a concurrently distributed drinking container.
Such finished prepared beverages in the mixed state, however, often lose taste or effectiveness so that it is necessary to admix one or more dietary supplement substances into the drinking solution only on location shortly before consumption. For that purpose, the dietary supplement substances are usually supplied in powder form or as a solid substance in a soluble tablet form and are manually admixed with a potable drinking water or mineral water. This is very complicated or cumbersome especially in connection with athletic activity or at sport-related places of use, and requires separately bringing along a container of potable drinking water, a container with the dietary supplement substances as well as a separate drinking container for mixing and drinking the prepared beverage.
From the DE 103 41 112 A1, there is already known a container with a separate storage or reservoir chamber through which a pre-dosed quantity of a dietary supplement substance can be admixed into an aqueous solution shortly before consumption. For that purpose, a main container for receiving a first substance is provided, which consists of a base surface and a side wall that surrounds the base surface and comprises a container opening at the top thereof. For air-tight closure, a lid or cap element with integrated storage chamber is arranged into the container opening, wherein the storage chamber is partially screwed onto the main container over an external threading of the bottle neck. The storage chamber consists of solid insert parts, that comprise a cylinder-shaped sleeve and a closing or sealing cap and are closed at the bottom by a solid tight film. Apparently solid, powder-form or gas-form dietary supplement substances can be accommodated as a second substance in this storage chamber. Additionally, further a compression body is set into the lid or cap element, and downwardly comprises a cutting blade section, which cuts through the film due to a pressing force from above and thus introduces the second substance into the first substance of the main container, which is then admixable therewith as a finished prepared beverage. Such receiving or storage chambers separated by films are basically only suitable for one-time use, or are again sealable only in a complicated or cumbersome manner, so that this is contrary to a repeated re-use. But even with a one-time use, rest pieces of film can get into the beverage, so that it is sensible to pour-over or transfer this mixture through a sieving process into a separate drinking container.